King and lionheart
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sin embargo a Yukino le nace avergonzarse y que se le enciendan las mejillas en su cercanía, le nace menospreciarse. Creer que aún no está a la altura, que incluso siendo ese su lugar ella es solo una suave nevada ante la fuerza que hierve la tierra. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Yukino Aguria" Del Foro GJM.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Yukino Aguria" Del Foro GJM." La canción "King And Lionheart" pertenece a Of Monsters and Men.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 299 palabras.

 **Notas:** Planeaba escribir casi puro Minerva/Yukino para esto, pero al final el primer drabble me quedó totalmente Yukino!centric (incluso apenas y mencionó a los otros); y como no sabía cómo titular esto y en eso escuché la canción "King And Lionheart" decidí usarla, porque si bien no es increiblemente romántica sí creo que les viene —a ambas, porque Yukino es el caballero y Minerva el rey, al menos así son para mí—.

Estoy sin internet, de paso, por lo que publicó esto entero para evitarme problemas. Creo que es la primera vez que hago drabbles independientes, de paso, porque todos los demás que he hecho tienen una cierta continuidad.

 **Drabble 1. Hecho:** Marca.

 **.**

* * *

 **King and lionheart.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Howling ghosts they reappear_

 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_

 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

* * *

Está marcada. La vida, al menos, se ha empeñado en marcarla muchas veces. Algunas son visibles, otras no tanto, las más meramente internas. Desde su más tierna infancia, con la perdida de Sorano, en adelante ha recibido alguna que otra marca que ha designado lo que es.

La mayoría no le afectan, la mayoría son solo una muestra de que a pesar de todo continuó, luchó, y venció. No niega que le hubiera gustado una vida más sencilla, un crecer feliz junto a su hermana y sus padres, pero no se arrepiente de las decisiones tomadas; porque esas decisiones son las que le llevan a _ellos_.

Hay una marca, una en particular, que ama y aprecia por sobre todas las demás; y es la única que pudo haber perdido. Sabertooth, la marca de su gremio.

A veces, al detenerse medio segundo en el día a día y contemplarlos, duda. ¿Es ese realmente su lugar? No concibe creer lo contrario, pero dicen que las marcas —el pasado— es imposible de borrar y a veces aún despierta por las noches recordando la humillación vívida. Pero ellos, que siguen ahí, que la hacen sentir como en casa, que se sienten como la familia que alguna vez perdió, le regresan la sonrisa y eliminan el pensamiento.

Porque Yukino no se arrepiente de sus decisiones tomadas y ella eligió volver a ese gremio. Aunque a veces se piense demasiado poco en comparación con ellos, aunque a veces se sienta fuera de lugar, no concibe estar en un lugar que no sea ese. Todos, desde Sting hasta Frosch, son una marca en ella que no aceptaría borrar.

Por eso, por todo lo que ese gremio significa para ella, es que cuando Minerva retorna dice, suavemente:

—Bienvenida de vuelta.

Porque todos, incluso ella, son su familia.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. II

**Personajes:** Yukino Aguria —Minerva/Yukino sutil—. Mención al resto porque yo dije, quería hacer un Minerva/Yukino pero como adoro a estos tipos los demás se me colaron.

 **Extensión:** 250 palabras.

 **Notas:** No, no tengo nada que decir.

 **Drabble 2. Rated:** K (plus).

 **.**

* * *

 **King and lionheart.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _His crown lit up the way, as we moved slowly_

 _Past the wandering eyes of the ones_

 _That were left behind_

* * *

Cada uno es diferente a su manera, cada uno saca algo bueno y algo malo de ella, cada uno le hace sentir especial a su manera. Sting la vuelve maternal y a la vez impaciente, con Rogue es cálida pero, al mismo tiempo, insegura. Rufus la vuelve calma y a la vez lejana, con Orga es paciente pero, casualmente, también infantil.

Minerva es la excepción. Con Minerva no saca nada, lo oculta —teme no ser suficiente—; pero, al mismo tiempo, con ella _lo intenta_. Es como una luz, una guía, es mirarla y sentir un latido similar a «quiero ir a su lado».

Por Minerva le nace la necesidad de avanzar. No son las ganas, ni las fuerzas, ni el deseo, es mera _necesidad_ ; necesita estar a su lado. Caminar con ella, de igual a igual, aunque Minerva sea magnánima como una reina y Yukino tan insignificante como la nieve.

Pero la nieve cubre reinos.

Camina, con ellos a su lado, con _ella_ a su lado, y Yukino es algo más que solo Yukino. Se siente algo más poderosa, siente todo algo más posible, incluso casi es capaz de tomarla de la mano y pedirle que caminen juntas, aunque Minerva siempre vaya adelante.

Porque incluso si ella no lo sabe, porque incluso si se siente atormentada por sombras, Minerva es más bien una luz. Por ella bajarían al tártaros y volverían, por ella seguirían adelante.

Por ella Yukino quiere ser mejor, porque eso representa.

«Usted es el seguir adelante, Señorita».

* * *

 **Ya subo el otro.**


	3. III

**Personajes:** Yukino Aguria —Minerva/Yukino sutil—. Mención al resto porque yo dije, quería hacer un Minerva/Yukino pero como adoro a estos tipos los demás se me colaron.

 **Extensión:** 351 palabras.

 **Notas:** Y aquí definitivamente no podía no incluirlos a todos, porque esa estrofa de la canción para mí canta a Sabertooth. Por lo demás, sé que el romance se tiende a asociar con cenas románticas, velas y demás monerías, pero no es lo mío, que soy muy psicologica hasta para ser romántica; pero como hablo del amor de Yukino esto es romance.

 **Drabble 3. Género:** Romance.

 **.**

* * *

 **King and lionheart.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Though far away,_

 _though far away, though far away_

 _We're still the same,_

 _we're still the same, we're still the same_

* * *

Dicen que lo único constante es el cambio; de ser así, Yukino los compara a todos ellos con una mariposa —aunque Sting le alegara que eso solo suscitaría más comentarios en su nombre, aunque Rogue se mostrase incómodo, aunque Rufus dijese que odia los insectos y Orga que es el más ridículo de todos. Aunque Minerva solo callase, alzando una ceja con un sarcasmo palpable de «por qué ese»—. Ellos son así, como una.

Una oruga, en primer lugar. Sí, una oruga que no sabía nada del mundo. Yukino quería estar ahí solo porque era el gremio más fuerte, ¿por qué sino? Es que no tenía nada más que anhelar, nada que soñar.

Luego de los contratiempos, las derrotas y el seguir adelante, una crisálida. Atrapados en el cambio, en espera, moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante. Una metamorfosis lenta y, aparentemente, estática.

Tras lo cual solo queda emprender el vuelo.

Yukino considera que todos ellos son como una mariposa. Sin embargo, a Minerva no la siente así. A ella la mira y la siente igual que siempre, como siempre ha sido. Es como si Minerva nunca fuera algo diferente, pero a la vez sí.

Yukino sabe que la admiraba en antaño, que preguntó por ella en su ausencia y que le abrió los brazos con su regreso. Sin embargo, no logra sentir el cambio real, como si la maga no hubiese cambiado y Yukino la hubiese sentido siempre igual.

Es raro, porque no la ha sentido así siempre, pero le ha resultado tan natural quererla que no logra predecir el momento en que la quiere por primera vez.

Aunque, si se da un minuto, no logra predecir el minuto en que quiere a ninguno, solo ocurre. Solo los quiere, solo la ama, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Se pregunta si será que siguen en la crisálida, si aún no emprenden el vuelo. Quizás sin Minerva estaban incompletos, quizás la esperaban. Quizás volaron hace mucho.

Quizás ya vuela a su lado y es la única que aún se sueña en la crisálida.

Quizás en verdad nació para quererlos, quizás nació para amarla.

* * *

 **Y voy al último.**


	4. IV

**Personajes:** Yukino Aguria —Minerva/Yukino sutil—.

 **Extensión:** 294 palabras.

 **Notas:** Y ahora, para mí, esa estrofa las canta porque "Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart" y lo dije, esas son Yukino y Minerva. Punto final.

Es la colección de drabbles que más rápido he acabado, quizás porque Sabertooth es lo mío y random fue un amor conmigo.

 **Drabble 4. Emoción:** Vergüenza.

 **.**

* * *

 **King and lionheart.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _And as the world comes to an end_

 _I'll be here to hold your hand_

 _Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

* * *

Y aunque ella no lo sepa, siempre ha estado ahí, a su lado. Desde el primer momento, desde el primer segundo, estuvo ahí. Sin embargo a Yukino le nace avergonzarse y que se le enciendan las mejillas en su cercanía, como si no fuese suficiente todavía, como si aún fuese algo demasiado lejano para ella.

Le nace menospreciarse. Le surge creer que aún no está a la altura, que incluso siendo ese su lugar ella es solo una suave nevada ante la fuerza que hierve la tierra. Y opta por bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

Es que con todo Yukino no es tan sorprendente, ella no llama la atención allá donde esté, ella no ha llevado ningún gremio hasta a la cima, ella no es capaz de enfrentar al abismo. Ella solo calla cuando tiene que callar y grita cuando hace falta, ella simplemente acompaña —ella brilla a su manera, aunque no lo comprenda—.

Y no lo ve, pero Yukino es la pieza faltante. La que calla en un mudo consuelo, la que grita en fuerza inquebrantable, la solo está ahí cuando la soledad aqueja. Yukino es la que les recuerda lo que hicieron y hacen, la que representa el camino trazado, andado. Es la que impulsa, la que se avergüenza y le recuerda al mundo cuan insignificante es.

Son sus mejillas las que se ponen rojas cuando Minerva la contempla, recordándole suavemente que a pesar de todo aún tiene un lugar —que aún la aprecian, aún la admiran, aun con los errores—.

Y es todo lo que hace falta, que ella sostenga su mano y esté a su lado —porque lo está, desde siempre.

Yukino siempre ha estado ahí, en primera fila.

Son ellos los que a veces se quedan atrás, siguiendo sus pasos—.

* * *

 **Rogando que llegué el día en que mi padre pague internet, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
